


Awake to Avenge

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [44]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Death, Gen, Magic, Resurrection, Sleep, Sorcerer's Sleep, power, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Roger isn't dead so much as he's asleep.





	Awake to Avenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Awake to Avenge 

Roger wasn't dead so much as he was asleep in the knowledge that he would awake to avenge himself on the realm that had denied him his crown.


End file.
